forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frost salamander
| size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Medium to Gargantuan | type3e = Magical beast | subtype3e = Cold | alignment3e = Always chaotic evil | challenge3e = 7 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Chaotic | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision Low-light vision Tremorsense (60') | activecycle = Any | diet = Omnivorous | lifespan = | location = Elemental Plane of Air Para-Elemental Plane of Ice | language = Primordial | subraces = | climate = Any cold | terrain = Any underground | height = | length = 8 ft (2.4 m) | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Blue, white | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = YellowBlue | build = Giant lizard | distinctions = Scaly, translucent white teeth | based = | first = Dungeons & Dragons Expert Set }} A frost salamander was a type of salamander that dwelt in cold regions. These creatures acquired their names from the well-known salamanders from the Elemental Plane of Fire, but as they seemed to be cold-orientated versions, they became known as frost salamanders. Description Frost salamanders were magical beasts that mainly inhabited the elemental planes. They had ice-blue, six-legged serpentine bodies, reptilian heads, and very long tails. Their sharp claws resembled icicles, and they used these for combat and climbing up slippery slopes. Combat When initiating attacks, frost salamanders would rear onto their hind legs and slash with all four of their front legs. They also used their sharp teeth in combination with their claws, and would sometimes charge their enemies into pools of freezing cold water. Any being that got close to such salamanders would take damage due to the sheer coldness of the beings. Frost salamanders never used weapons, as their goal was to shred opponents apart as quickly as possible. They could use their freezing breath to exhale frigid winds in a 60' cone. As for all cold-type creatures, these salamanders could not be hurt by cold, but took as much injury from fire. Habitat Although originally from the elemental planes, frost salamanders were often summoned to the Prime Material plane, or went there by their own means. They only settled in cold and windy climates, and even took damage if exposed to warmer areas. They basked in chilly winds, in the same way that typical animals bathed in rich sunlight. Ecology After slaying victims in combat, these salamanders would bring them deeper into their icy domains, to freeze and preserve them. They delighted in eating frozen meat, as well as arctic plants. They preferred to avoid confrontations with other predators that dwelt in cold regions. Adventurers occasionally sought out such creatures, as their sluggish, blue blood could be used to temper their blades. Frost salamander bones could be used a component for a wand of frost. When frost salamanders came across regular salamanders, being mortal enemies, they fought to the death. Notable Frost Salamanders * Kerish Appendix See Also * Salamander Gallery FrostSalamander2ePla.png|A frost salamander from Monstrous Compendium Planescape Appendix III. Appearances ;Video games * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal * Icewind Dale External Links * References Category:Creatures found in the Frostfell Category:Creatures found in the Elemental Plane of Air Category:Serpentfolk Category:Scaled Ones